


The One where Rouge Werewolves and Rouge Werewolf Hunters Invade Beacon Hills

by wonderflonium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderflonium/pseuds/wonderflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear to God if I have to read this misspelling one more time I will shove Gerard Argent's sparkler arrows into my eyes and find a really big sword to cut myself in half.  Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One where Rouge Werewolves and Rouge Werewolf Hunters Invade Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Need to take a break from http://archiveofourown.org/works/897532/chapters/1733971

It was lunchtime. Stiles and co. were enjoying not drama time together. Scott was back with Allison, Jackson was back from London. Erica and Boyd were safe again. Lydia was content and very much involved with her plan to take over the world. Isaac just couldn't stop smiling at everyone getting along so well. Stiles considered his friends, and with the exception of Derek not being present, all was right with the world. Until...

Everyone received an emergency text on their cellphones. "Pack meeting after school. The loft."

Uh oh.

School ends, and the group rushes to Derek's residence.

Stiles leads the way in and immediately goes to his boyfriend, a worried look on his face. "Dude, is everything okay? We haven't had an emergency text in ages," Stiles asks after kissing the older man on the cheek.

Derek looks pained. "Let's wait until everyone arrives." Stiles nods and goes to find a seat, loudly proclaiming "Avengers Assemble!" in the process.

The group settles. Derek takes a deep breath. "Shit" Stiles whispers under his breath.

"Our territory has been invaded by two different hostile groups. First, we have rouge werewolves. Then we have rouge werewolf hunters."

The pack is quiet. Isaac raises his hand. "So, rouge werewolves and then werewolf hunters that hunt rouge werewolves?"

"No," Derek responds. "Rouge werewolves and actual rouge hunters."

Everyone is confused.

Derek huffs. "Stiles, haven't you come across this in the bestiary yet?"

"No,sex buddy of mine, Lydia and I haven't gotten to that part yet."

Derek looks pained. "Okay look here's the deal. There's a subset of werewolves that are actually red."

The pack looks on with incredulity.

"Seriously?" Jackson queries.

"Yes Jackson, seriously. Also, rouge hunters are hunters that wear a large amount of red makeup. The two have a feud reminiscent of the Hatfields' and McCoys."

You could hear a pin drop after this announcement. Derek appears constipated.

"So, what kind of problem is this and what do we do about it?" Stiles asks.

Derek facepalms. "Lydia, I need you and Allison to take my credit card and go to Macy's and buy all of the Mac and Lancome red makeup they have available."

Lydia and Allison look at each other. "Derek, that'll be kinda expensiv..."

"Yes I know," Derek responds from behind his fingers.

"So....?" Allison asks.

Derek doesn't remove his face from his palm. "Apparently they only use Mac and Lancome."

Silence.

"Derek, what about the rouge werewolves?" Stiles asks.

The Alpha looks up at his boyfriend. "Stiles, I need you to talk to Deaton and possibly find a way to use your spark to change them from red to, I don't know, some other color."

"Um.....okay?" Stiles responds hesitantly.

Derek face firms in resolve. "Okay guys, you have your assignments."

**********

The confrontation occurs at the burned out Hale house. The rouge werewolves have the advantage, as the rouge hunters have been extremely limited to access to their backup makeup. Then Stiles spell goes into effect. The rouge werewolves turn blue. Quiet settles over the battlefield. 

The Alpha of the wolves screams, "FINE! We're now the Bleu Wolves!"

The hunters scramble for their makeup packs, immediately pulling out blue eyeliner, blue lipstick, and blue blush. "We're ready for you, assholes!"

The wolves flee Beacon Hills, with the hunters close behind. 

Derek's pack is stunned, speechless.

Stiles looks to his boyfriend. "Well, that just happened."


End file.
